El viaje de su vida
by noway7
Summary: .:.Two Shot.:.Regalo A Nenyta.:. Lau lleva toda la vida esperando este viaje, sobretodo desde que leyó la saga crepusculo y se obsesionó con Jacob Black. Al fin ira a Forks, pero... en el viaje a La Push pasará algo extraño.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un Regalo especial para mi Lau (nenyta) eres de mis primeras y mejores amigas Swan y nunca te olvidare =)

Lo hare en dos partes ya que… sinceramente te quiero hacer sufrir xD

Felices 15 años!! T quiero mi niña i q cumplas mas =)

__________

- No… No quiero levantarme- susurraba Laura tapándose con las mantas.

Su madre ya no sabia que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió lo único que la haría levantar.

- Venga nena! Hoy te vas a Washington!- grito su madre.

Lau dio un bote para rápidamente incorporarse y meterse a la ducha con ropa incluida mientras su madre no paraba de reír.

- ¿Qué… Porque ríes?- pregunto la chica desorientada.

- Todavía te quedan dos días de clase- dijo su madre con dulzura.

- Puff… ¿y porque me despiertas?- pregunto haciendo incope de volver a la cama.

- No señorita- se apresuro a decir su madre- Usted tiene que ir a clase.

En ese momento oyeron el timbre.

Lau se apresuro a vestirse y arreglarse para ir al encuentro de Ángela, su mejor amiga.

Cuando al fin le abrieron la puerta a la pobre estaba congelada, hacia mucho frío por las mañanas en el sitio donde vivían.

- Mira el lado bueno- susurro Lau- al menos te vas acostumbrando al clima de Washington- las dos rompieron en carcajadas ante ese comentario.

Fueron corriendo al colegio, llegaban tarde pero a Lau le importaba estar bonita y luego llegar.

- ¿Señoritas porque llegan tarde?- dijo el profesor de educación física.

Las chicas ahogaron una risa al oír su voz y respondieron.

- Lo sentimos profesor, no volverá a pasar.

Pasaron la clase entera corriendo sin parar, los chicos de clase ya preparaban alguna contra el profesor pero las chicas decidieron pasar de ello.

Las horas cada vez se les hacían mas pesadas pensando en que en cuestión de un día y unas horas estarían viajando a Washington.

Lau estaba tan emocionada por poder conocer al fin la residencia de su "imprimado" Jacob Black que aunque supiera que el no existía estaba loca por ir a La Push.

***

El día llego y sus padres y madres no paraban de llorar. Ellas echaban alguna lagrimilla pero sobre todo estaban emocionadas, ilusionadas, al fin irían al viaje de estudio que tanto habían esperado.

Ya en el avión decidieron descansar ya que el tiempo del aeropuerto de Málaga al de Washington, Dulles.

- Dios- grito emocionada Lau- ¡¡Ángela estamos en Washington!!

Su amiga todavía no podía creer nada, claro que lo de ir con los mismos de clase la hacia pensar que todavía estaban en Málaga aunque todos a sus alrededores hablaran en ingles y les miraran con caras raras al ser tantos juntos.

Llegaron a una especie de hotel en medio de todo y todos los chicos entraron dejando sus cosas en sus habitaciones ya designadas, Lau estaba pletórica igual que la mayoría de los chicos.

- ¿Chicos a donde queréis ir antes?- les pregunto una guía turística cuando ya todos estaban en el enorme vestíbulo del hotel.

- A La Push!- grito rápidamente Lau dejando a todos pasmados por su volumen.

- Pero eso esta demasiado lejos- dijo la guía- escoged otro sitio y mañana iremos a La Push- prometió.

Ella se encogió enfadada y dejo a sus compañeros elegir. Ni se fijo a donde la llevaban ya que su viaje solo era para eso, aparte de para salir de la tutela de sus padres por unos días.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano, yendo a la habitación de su mejor amiga, echándola esta de una patada de su cuarto y volviéndose a dormir como todos menos Lau estaban. Todavía eran las 6 de la mañana y tenían que reunirse a las 8 am ya que Forks quedaba bastante lejos.

Lau había intentado dormir al menos una hora pero solo daba vueltas en la cama, cuando vio que era buena hora se levanto para entrar a la ducha.

Cuando ya estaban arregladas, con un tono casual pero elegante, pusieron su dirección al vestíbulo para que les dieran la misma charla de ayer.

* No pueden ir sin un guía.

* No se deben separar del guía.

…

Y mas, que eran mas menos igual, estar todo el día con el guía a las espaldas.

Por suerte y algo muy raro tenían un guía Angiie y Lau solas, sin tener que ir a donde todos querían y pudiendo ir donde quisieran ellas.

Era un hombre de aspecto viejo, con canas y bigote. No les hacia mucha gracias ir con el pero no se podían oponer si querían ir a Forks.

***

Ya estaban en el ansiado sitio. Se dispusieron a tomar fotos de todo Forks y comieron en el pequeño restaurante en el que "se supone" Bella Swan comía con su padre.

Lau estaba muy nerviosa esperando por ir a La Push.

- ¿Angiie te queda mucho?- pregunto impaciente.

- ¡Nenyta! Ve ya si quieres, que Antoine te lleve- dijo señalando al guía- yo me quedo un rato mas, luego que venga por mi y nos vemos ahí.

Lau sonrío ante la respuesta de su amiga.

- Gracias- se limito a decir.

Corrió, literalmente, hacia el coche mientras el guía le seguía a paso lento.

Montaron en el coche y Antoine puso dirección a la tierra quileute, Lau iba tan ilusionada que no se daba cuenta como cada vez el guía estaba mas cerca suyo, hasta notar como la mano del hombre se posaba levemente en la piel de esta, ya que llevaba pantalón corto.

Ella rápidamente le dio un manotazo, haciendo que Antoine perdiera el rumbo de el coche y… chocaran contra el árbol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno mii Lau!!, hace falta decir que espero que te guste?**

**Se que al menos la trama te gustara hahaha**

**Te quiero mii niiña!! Feliz Cumple. Aquí tienes el final de tu historia**

* * *

No veían nada, no oían nada. A Antoine le quedaba poco tiempo y seria demasiada suerte que saliera de esta mientras que Lau estaba… desangrándose ya que se había golpeado en la cabeza.

Sin nadie darse cuenta un hombre desconocido cargo a sus espaldas a Nenyta, la dejo en el suelo mientras miraba si Antoine seguía vivo, comprobando, que ya había fallecido.

El misterioso hombre cogio a nuestra protagonista en brazos y se fue corriendo dirección La Push, ignorando que faltaban kilómetros para llegar.

Misteriosamente llevaron sin que el chico emitiera un solo quejido. La metió a una pequeña casa muy bonita y acogedora por dentro.

- ¿Jake, donde están tus hermanos?- pregunto una chica con la cara rallada.

- Emily- grito el chico- necesito un medico aquí.

La chica sin perder los estribos llamo al medico del pueblo, alegando, que era muy urgente.

- Tuve un accidente de trafico- dijo el tal "Jake" cuando llego el medico.

- ¿Iba sola?

- No- dudo en decirlo- el hombre con el que iba estaba muerto cuando llegue- siguió triste.

El medico asintió con la cabeza, casi sin inmutarse, y siguió revisando y curando a la chica.

- Bueno, ya esta, os aconsejo que la dejéis descansar, le puse sedante y no se podrá levantar en unas horas- aconsejo.

Jake miro a Emily y cogio a Lau en brazos, llevándola al cuarto de Emily y dejándola suavemente en su cama.

Se veía realmente preocupado por esa chiquilla que, en apenas unas horas, cumpliría los 15 años.

Emily despidió al doctor mientras Jacob se quedaba sentado al lado de Lau, mirándola, no hacia mas que mirarla con cara de… sufrimiento?

La chica empezó a emitir ruidos sordos que Jacob distinguió como quejidos, se estaba quejando del dolor de su cabeza.

- ¿Do-Donde estoy?- pregunto desorientada sin advertir la presencia de Jacob.

- Te encontré debajo de un coche pequeña, te habías estrellado- dijo el chico contemplándola.

- T-Tu? ¿Jacob Black? ¿Taylor Lautner? Imposible- dijo Lau, creyéndose loca.

- ¿Quien? ¿Quien es Taylor Lautner? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?- dijo mas que extrañado.

- Sencillamente, esto es imposible- dijo para si misma, algo que un humano no hubiera escuchado.

- ¿El que es imposible?- dijo Jacob empezando a mosquearse.

- ¡¡Lo sabia!! Eres tu, eres mi lobo- grito como loca.

Jacob se quedo perplejo ante la afirmación de Lau, correcta, pero… el se preguntaba como ella lo podía saber.

¿Co-Como lo sabes?

- ¡Oh Jacob!! ¡Eres mi amor platónico! No sabes el tiempo que te llevaba esperando.

Sin mas se hecho a sus brazos buscando refugio en sus labios, olvidándose de todo, igual que Jacob, que le correspondió ese beso con énfasis.

Al final se tuvieron que apartar bruscamente, ya que, se habían quedado casi sin respiración.

Lau rápidamente bajo la cabeza enrojeciendo por haber actuado de esa manera tan impulsiva.

El se la cogio dulcemente y la subió para que le mirara a los ojos. Cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, quedándose consternados y sin saber que decir.

Sencillamente, estaban enamorados.


End file.
